For the Love of Music
by Bursting Blaze
Summary: The Ppgz defeated the Rrb 3 years ago, now they are a famous band and 16 year old their families know their secret and so do there teachers.With the return of the Rrb, now Rrbz, the girls are in for a new supernatural adventure with new powers,friends,lovers,and enemies.
1. The famous Ppgz

Hi,this is my first fanfic so don't flame me to bad please.

Disclamer:I do not own the Powerpuff Girls Z.

"Are we ready Bubbles?"Blossom asked,looking at the outfits her,Bubbles,Bunny,and Buttercup are was wearing a pink, silky,quater-sleeve, button-up shirt with a vest over it and a Hell Bunny Tartan Pleated Micro Mini Skirt Pink,white knee length socks and black and pink hair was in a high ponytail with her bangs covering her left hair reached her had a black headband with a pink heart on the side,black and pink dangling earrings,black choker,and bangle make-up was pink eyeliner,black mascara,pink eyeshadow and pink lip gloss.

"I think we are,this is our last song,right?"Bubbles said while checking her was wearing the same thing as Blossom, but in hair was down and curled with a black headband with a bubble on the hair went to her make-up was like Blossom's,but blue.

"Yeah,we're singing Bunny's song."Buttercup's outfit was like Blossom's and Bubbles's but in only diffrence is her hair is straight and her black headband with a green star on the side.

"LET'S DO THIS!"Bunny yelled,her outfit was the same,but light hair as in a headband has a purple music note on the girls go on stage and the crowd sees them they go crazy screaming things like,

"I LOVE YOU,BLOSSOM-CHAN!"

"GO OUT WITH ME,BUBBLES-SAN!"

"MARRY ME,BUTTERCUP-SAMA!"

"HAVE MY KIDS,BUNNY-CHAN!"

"Umm...no comment."Bunny said,sweatdropping.

"Okay,here is our last song for tonight!"Buttercup says.

"AWWWW!"the crowd says sadly.

"Don't worry we will be back next week,anyways here's Bunny-chan singing we don't care about them desu-wa!"Bubbles takes the front with a light purple microphone,Blossom gets a pink keyboard,Bubbles playing on blue drums and Buttercup grabs a green starts out with Buttercup and then Blossom following shortly after.

Bunny:You thought I was yours, When in reality I'm not

Did u really think I'd sit here, And let you pull me right apart

It's like you don't even know me, But your gonna know who I'm about to be

Cause I have my impurities, And that's what I think is best about me

All:This is to all you people, Who think that their so small,

Try standing up for once, Even if you fall,

I don't look like the girls on magazines(Bunny:Niether do you)

But I know that I'm a queen, As royal as can be(Blossom:Yes I am)

I don't care about the he said she said, We don't care about them at all(Buttercup:No we don't)

Bunny:Their all haters and wannabes(Bubbles:Wanna be me)

They always try to copy me(Buttercup:Keyword,try)But I'm like after awhile doesn't that get boring

I don't do it for the fame, It's not my fault that I'm not lame(Blossom:Oh,well)

I'm always gonna be me, More precious than a diamond ring

Sad thing is I'm not even trying,no

All:This is to all you people, Who think that their so small,

Try standing up for once, Even if you fall,

I don't look like the girls on magazines(Bunny:Niether do you)

But I know that I'm a queen, As royal as can be(Blossom:Yes I am)

I don't care about the he said she said, We don't care about them(Buttercup:No we don't)

Bunny:We don't care

Bubbles:No

Bunny:We don't care

Buttercup:Not really

Bunny:We don't care

Blossom:At all

Bunny:Sorry if it upsets you, But I'm gonna be truthful

Cause I don't care about you, I hope you don't care about me

The only time you'll see me, Is on your tiny TV,

Don't be mad cause I'm living my life I made it through my strife

So if you know something about me ,Then you know I'm not really sorry

You should know by now, I don't care

All:This is to all you people, Who think that their so small,

Try standing up for once, Even if you fall,

I don't look like the girls on magazines(Bunny:Niether do you)

But I know that I'm a queen, As royal as can be(Blossom:Yes I am)

I don't care about the he said she said, We don't care about them at all(Buttercup:No we don't)

Bunny:We don't care about them

We don't care about them

We don't care about them

The crowd cheers loudly like crazy.

Bunny's pov

"Thank you,we love you guys desu-wa!"Bubbles says as we walk off stage. BC and I fist bump,while Bloss and Bubs high five.

"That was a great performence girls!"Professer and Ken say walking over to us.

"Thanks,but we have school tomorrow,bye!"We all say hug Professer,Ken,and all quickly fly to Bubbles's land in the backyard and take out our phones in our signature color and go into the house to see Miyako's turns to us.

"How was the concert girls,did you sing Kyoko-chan's new song?"She asked us.

"Hai grandmother,we sung Kyoko-chan's new song and the concert was great desu-wa!"Miya-chan says walk up stairs to Miya-chan's room and get ready for lay down and talk for a while.

"Tomorrow will be our first day as juniors,can u guys believe it!?"Momo-chan says.

"Just think,we will be gradurates in 2 years and be able to get out that hole!"K-chan whispers.

"I think the best part is no more boring uniforms with skirts!"I say

"Amen to that"K-chan says as we fist bump.

"Although that means another year of fan-boys or in K-chan's case fan-girls and boys."Miya-chan states as we all sweatdrop.

"What time is it?"I -chan sits up and looks at the clock and responds

"10:30 we should go to sleep goodnight girls."

"Nighty-night guys."I say.

"Sweet dreams."Miya-chan says

"Night."I hear K-chan say before we all fall asleep.


	2. Back to school THEY KNOW OUR SECRET!

**Me:I'm back thought you could get rid of me huh?!**

**Buttercup:Yes I did**

**Bubbles:Better stop or she could make you wear a skirt.**

**Me:That's a great,yet evil idea Bubbles.'smirking with crazy look in eye'**

**Bunny:BC WOULD LOOK CUTE IN A SKIRT, SO HUGGABLE.**

**Buttercup:U wouldn't dare.**

**Me:Oh really!' smirks and types on the computer'**

**Buttercup:'magically in a skirt'Ahhhhhhhhhhh, I'm gonna kill you.**

**Me:'sweatdropping and starts running from pissed off BC'Don't kill me please.**

**Bunny:I want a hug!**

**Bubbles:'sweatdropping '****** does not own the Powerpuff Girls Z**

**Me:'still running away from BC' I do own the song from the last chappie, here's the new one enjoy**

* * *

_**Bubble's pov**_

I wake up to the sunshine in my face.I sit up and look around to find Kyo-chan,Momo-chan,and K-chan all asleep.

"The clock says 6 so we have 2 hours before school starts."I say to myself, I go make pancakes and when there done the girls come down stairs.K-chan looks angry and Momo-chan looks brighten up at seeing the -chan comes down looking as happy as ever.

"Ohayou!"Kyo-chan says to me.

"Ohayou girls!"I say K-chan grunts and Momo-chan nods.

"I smell pancakes and I'm huuuuunnnnnnggggrrrryyyy."Kyo-chan says jumping up and down.

"Yup I made you chocoalate chip pancakes,Momo-chan strawberry pancakes,K-chan green apple pancakes,and me blueberry pancakes."I say to Kyo-chan

After we finished eating we went back up stairs to get ready and get dressed.I put on a light blue blouse,white pants and strappy gold sandals. I put my hair in a ponytail with dangly earrings a light make -chan put on a pink tube top with jean shorts that went a little lower than mid thigh and pink flip studs in her ears and a heart hair was down to her bottom in waves with her bangs clipped to the had on light make -chan had on a purple spaghetti strap shirts with a bunny on the side,a black mini skirt and black Converse with purple put a purple clip in her hair to make a bump and had bunny earrings on and a black just had lip gloss on.K-chan had on a lime green shirt that hugged her curves,skinny jeans with rips in them and green and black DCs' hair was straight and flipped at the had lip gloss all got into our cars and K-chan got on her green motorcycle.I had a blue 2014 Mustang,Momo-chan has a pink Camaro,and Kyo-chan has a purple arrive with 20 mins until the bell walk to the office,everybody is staring at us in awe,jealousy,envy,lust,and desk lady's head comes up as week come in.

"Here are your schedule girls,all the teachers know your secret so just come after or before school to catch up on any work you back!"She tells us

"Thank you very much!"I say as we head to our reached them and put our stuff in.

"EWWWWW, you losers still go to this school." Himkeo 'the queen bitc- I mean Bee' outfit was still a huge puffy purple dress with her hair puffs and star came up to us with her start to gather around to watch.

"EWWWWW, your face is still fucking ugly slut!"K-chan start to snicker and Himkeo starts to get mad.

"What did you say bitch?"She asked getting in K-chan's face

"I say get a damn breath mint whore!"

"You did not just say that!"

"I think she just did!"Kyo-chan says as everyone starts stomps off.

"What classes do you guys have?"Momo-chan says looking at her schedule .

"We have the same classes every year why would the Professor change it now?"Kyo-chan enter the class room to find 4 seat in the back corner so no one will see our phones go sit down and talk when a guy with brown hair and green eyes walks to Momo-chan and says

"Hi my name is Kyjoku Mishima."

"Hi my name is Momoko Akatsutsumi."

"You know Momoko-chan if I could rearrange the alphabet I would put u and I together."Kyjoku says flirty.

"If I could I would put f,u,b,i,t,c,h together!"Momo-chan says really all laugh while the guy walks away.

"Momo haha-chan that hahah wasn't hahahah very nice hahaha!"I say between laughs,trying to catch my breath.

"But hahahah it was hahahah funny as hahaha hell!"Kyo-chan says laughing.

"Good one Momo!"K-chan says finally camled -chan stood up.

"Thank you,thank you I try!"Momo-chan says bowing with a smile on her face.

"OH CRAP I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING!"K-chan says.

"Nani?"We say.

"Our teachers know our secret!"K-chan whispers

"NANI!"We turns to look at us.

"It's nothing."I say as everyone turns back to what their doing.

Our teacher walks is very pretty,she looks around 25,has long black hair and silver eyes,her skin was slightly was wearing a black trench coat the went to mid thigh,blue jeans and high heel boots that went to mid had pretty dangling earrings,a white scarf on and a white button up quarter sleeve shirt boys were drooling and saying perverted things and the girls was talking about how pretty she was or how they already hate her.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu!"She said smiling showing off pretty pearly white teeth

"Ohayou Gozaimasu.!"The whole class replied back.

"My name is Anaumye Skawammi,but you guys can call me Ana-sensei."She states walking up and down the rows,looking at the students faces while asking their she got to us she winked and said

"I already know you after class so we can talk."and walked right pass us.

* * *

**Buttercup:'calmed down now'I love my shorts.'rubbing shorts against face.**

**Everyone except Buttercup and Blossom: -_-''sweatdrop**

**Bunny:'stopped chasing after BC'What's wrong with leader girl over there.'points to Blossom.**

**Blossom:'sulking in corner,crying with a rain cloud above her head''whispering'We defeated them they can't come back.**

**Me:She knows who our guest are gonna be next chapter!**

**Bubbles:Who**

**Me:Can't tell you**

**Bunny:Plz**

**Buttercup:Tell us**

**Me:It's...'they lean close'...'even closer'...'so close I can smell them'... a secret**

**Everyone except me and blossom:'sweatdrop and fall anime style'**

**Me:Review Bye! ;)**


	3. New vampire friends A whole new world!

**I got 2 days off from school so I can make a new **

**Even though I didn't get a lot of reviews,I did get one telling me to continue and that made me happy.**

**Buttercup:'laughing'You only got 3 reviews!**

**Me:Shut up!**

**Bubbles:'sweatdrop'**

**Me:Our special guests are gonna be introduce in this chapter!**

**Bubbles:****** does not Powerpuff girls Z**

**Me:Enjoy**

* * *

Bunny's pov 2nd period

We're all in 2nd period when the teacher announces that we have 4 new students this they walked in all the guys started giving cat calls and saying perverted 4 of them looked like us,but with a few differences.

"Hush class,now tell us your names and your 3 hobbies."our teacher girls nod.

"My name is Ayumi Mizuchi and I like gymnastics,reading,and sweets."Ayumi looks like 's wearing a dark pink cami,blue capris and black boots with a white mini jacket hair was in two low ponytails with ribbons that stopped at the bottom of her shoulder blade and her eyes are also has a black choker and was tanned just a little.

"My name is Rin Kokonoe and I like sports,Video games,and dancing."said look-alike my had long brown hair in a braid and lavender outfit was purple tube top that showed of a purple belly button piercing,white ripped skinny jeans and purple 1-inch had a white choker and black arm was pale.

"My name is Xia Lan and I like shopping,drawing,and animals!"Miya-chan's look-alike wore a knee length blue sundress and white 's hair was a platinum blond went to her waist in soft waves,her eyes are sky wore blue earrings and a pretty blue had fair skin.

"My name is Natsumi Hayama and I like sports,wrestling and music."K-chan's look-alike 's outfit was a green tight form-fitting shirt and blue jean shorts with green midnight black hair was in a shoulder length eyes are apple skin was slight pale.

"It's nice to meet you girls and have you in my class,there are 4 seats behind those girls in the since we have new students you guys can socialize for the rest of the hour I'll be back in a few minutes."The teacher says and walks out the room.

"Hello powerpuff girls."Xia whispers to all 4 of us.

"Nani!?Were not the powerpuff girls."Miya says in a timid voice.

"It's okay your secret is safe with us but did you talk to Ana-sensei."Rin says.

"Nope we forgot we'll go after class and talk to her."Momo-chan get to know the girls and become good friends,when the bell ring all 8 of us walk to Ana-sensei's room and see her packing up her turns to greet us as Natsumi shuts the door.

"Hello girls,I see you met and became friends with my daughters, the powerpunks girls."Ana-sensei says smiling at us.

"The powerpunks girls?Wait you girls are the powerpunks ?I ask turning to our new friends.

"Yes,but we're good now and we're all we're sent to get you."Ayumi says.

"Who sent you?"K-chan says looking a little angry.

"We can't tell you yet,but we need your help in our world there is a evil being that is trying to take over and if he does he will try to come into this world and take have formed a team of supernatural kids to take him down but we're not has enslaved everyone else except for the royal family."Ayumi explains to us.

"That sounds awful,how can we help?"Miya-chan says sadly.

"We need you guys to come to our world and help us take him on."Ana-sensei -chan looks at Momo-chan who looks at me and then I look at K-chan who sighs and nods.

"We'll help you guys just don't try to drink our blood."

"We don't drink human blood we feed off animals and go home pack your things, I say you went home sick,we leave tonight." a flash I'm in my room with Rin sitting on my bed.I start to pack a lot of stuff and by the time I'm done schools almost left a while ago to phone vibrates in my pocket.I f;ip it open and see one new text from Momo-chan,

_To:Miya-chan,K-chan,and Kyo-chan_

_Come to my house when ur done packing so we can hang out!_

_From:Momo-chan_

_To:Momo-chan_

_Okay I'm already done I'm on my way._

_From:Kyo-chan_

I pressed send and turned around to see Rin right behind me.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"I jumped back holding on to my chest for dear life.

"Hahahaha you should've seen your face!Who knew you were such a easily frightened person,anyway lets get to Momo-chan's."Rin transported to Momo-chan's opened her mouth to scream but stopped as Ayumi covers her mouth.

Momo-chan what are we gonna do about the concert next week?"I ask

"Time passes differently there,what could be a month there could be a couple of hours here."Rin said

"Is everyone else here."I ask

"Yes now lets go."Rin says as we walk into the living room grab everyone else and get into a circle.

"Time to go transport now!" Ana-sensei say as the world goes dark.

* * *

**Me:Was that too short or good enough.**

**Buttercup:Our special guest are the powerpunk girls.**

**Me:Yes,but you guys won't meet them until next chapter.**

**Blossom:They seem nice now.**

**Me:They are but after that we have some more guest coming next chapter.**

**Bubbles:Who are they**

**Me:You will find out next chapter.**

**See you next **


	4. Note from a very sad author

**Dear People Who Read This Chapter,**

** I not sure if I want to continue this story because I think no one is reading it. So if you guys want me to continue than review plz. I'll add a new chapter if I get at least 10 reviews.**

**Thank you 2 the people who did review which were only 2 people that reviewed more than once.**

**Thanks for reading BYE! ;)**


	5. Note from a veeerrrryyyy happr girl!

**Dear Faithful Readers,**

** Thanks so much for the awesome reviews, it made me so happy I cried. I will continue for you guys, the next chapter will be up soon! Also I will need you guys to help me by giving me ideas for new characters, here's what's needed.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Powers:**

**looks:**

**Personality:**

**job( what they do):**

**Side(good or evil)**

**Background story:**

**Thanks again, I though no one even read it! ALL OF YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**BYE! ;) **


End file.
